SNK0048
by IsmiHana
Summary: For #SacchiMainYuk - Ketika dunia tengah berada dalam kekelaman tanpa kesenangan, SNK0048 tampil menghibur para gadis belia. Dan inilah kisah perjuangan empat personil SNK0048 generasi 104 dalam mencapai impian mereka menari di atas panggung. Last chapter updated. Finally, fyuh
1. Armin's Side

**SNK0048**

**AU, AT, OOC, Universe**

**Genderbend: Semua Cowok Jadi Cewek**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AKB0048 © Yang Punyaa~ #bruk**

…

**Personil n' Nama yang Mereka Teruskan**

Eren Jaeger (Irvina)

Armin Arlert (Erdine)

Mikasa Ackerman (Nanachan)

Jean Kirschstein (Aurora)

Bertholdt Hoover (Gunter)

Reiner Braun (Mickey)

Christa Lenz (Petrina)

Sasha Blouse (Hanzoë)

Annie Leondhart (Revilee)

…

**Here We Go!**

…

Suasana panggung tampak meriah. Kaki terhentak-hentak dan musik memekakkan telinga. Semua orang menyambut para idola yang datang menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka. Dengan semangat, seluruh isi ruangan ikut bernyanyi.

…

_Can't you see over there?_

_Such a horrible sight_

_They're devouring all like you_

_Here come the giant hands_

_Breaking through the wall_

_As dawn arrives_

_We still survive_

_Nobody knows what's going on_

_Tearing my town, limb by limb_

_Where are your mom and dad?_

_Was it shocking for you?_

_Something is scaring you_

_Enemies will hunt you_

_No matter what you do_

_But we'll fight for you_

_Till we defeat them all_

_If not, there's no way out_

…

Siapa mereka?

Mereka adalah personil SNK0048.

Mereka melewati beragam tantangan sebelum menjadi idola.

Dan kali ini, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang salah satu di antara mereka.

Kisah seorang Armin Arlert dan keinginannya berdiri di atas panggung itu.

…

**SNK0048 – DREAM**

**Armin Arlert's Side**

**(Alur Cerita **_**Nyaris **_**Sesuai Kronologi di AKB0048)**

…

"_Love you, I love you._

_I run as fast as I can!_

_Love you, I've always loved you._

_I'll yell at the top of my lungs!_"

"_Love you, I love you._

_I'm running out of breath._

_I can't keep my loud-voiced diamond locked away!_"

Aku sangat takjub melihat bagaimana mereka menari dan bernyanyi pada saat yang bersamaan. Cahaya-cahaya yang mereka keluarkan sungguh indah, menari-nari mengelilingi mereka.

Saat itu aku tahu, aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Mereka bagaikan pahlawanku, membawakan harapan di tengah kesedihan yang merajalela kini.

Ya, sejak penjelajahan manusia ke bintang-bintang, hiburan sama sekali dilarang. Itu artinya, kami tak bisa menikmati musik dan tarian seperti zaman kalian. Namun, ada sebuah organisasi yang menentang perintah tersebut dan terus berjuang untuk mengembalikan hiburan ke hati setiap orang. Meski DES—pasukan pro perintah pelarangan hiburan—terus menyerang, mereka tetap setia melakukan konser gerilya di planet-planet yang sepenuhnya berada di bawah larangan hiburan.

Mereka-lah SNK0048.

Aku mengenal mereka dari Eren, sahabatku. Ia terkenal suka _browsing_ di internet, dan kali ini ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Lihat!" ia menunjukkan handphone-nya ke arahku dan Mikasa, "Lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Mikasa terbelalak agak kaget, "_Girlband_!" pekiknya pelan.

"Tapi, pembentukan _girlband_ kan dilarang," ujarku.

"Mereka sedang berjuang untuk menghapuskan undang-undang terlarangnya hiburan. Karena itu mereka membentuk _girlband_," ujar Eren bangga, "Dan mereka sangat keren! Kudengar malam ini mereka akan tampil di bintang kita!"

"Di sini? Di Shiganshinastar?" tanyaku. Eren mengangguk bahagia. Tampaknya ia menanti-nanti kedatangan _girlband_ idolanya. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa rasanya hiburan itu.

Maka malam itu, kami menyelinap keluar dari rumah masing-masing dan menyusur jalan rahasia untuk pergi ke lokasi konser. Eren yang memandu kami dengan peta digitalnya. Ketika sampai di sana, aku menemukan begitu banyak cahaya dan teriakan bahagia orang-orang.

Eren benar. Mereka _keren_.

_Sangat keren_.

Lagu yang pertama kali kudengar dari mereka adalah "River". Lagu yang membuatku menyukai SNK0048.

…

_Dreams always seem far away._

_They feel out of your reach._

_Pick up one of the stones at your feet,_

_and throw it with all your might!_

_There's a river running before your eyes._

_A big, wide river._

_Even if it's deep and dark, even if the current is fast._

_You don't need to be afraid._

_It may be far away._

_But, yes, there's a bank on the other side._

_Have more faith in yourself_…

…

"**KEREEEN!**" seru Eren semangat, "**KALIAN KEREEENNN!**" ia mengulang, membuat seorang personil SNK0048 kaget sambil menoleh ke arahnya, lalu memberinya sebuah senyum. Setahuku, ia adalah Irvina, Pusat Nova SNK0048 waktu itu.

"M, mereka hebat…" gumamku takjub. Ada rasa berdebar-debar di dadaku menyaksikan konser yang menghebohkan itu.

Perasaanku waktu itu campur aduk. Antara senang, takjub, dan entah kenapa, sedih. Sedih karena hiburan dilarang saat itu, padahal jika dipikirkan, hiburan seperti itu membuatmu senang dan bersemangat.

Saat itu aku tahu, aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka.

…

"Bayangkan!" seru Eren di sekolah, ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, "Akan ada audisi menjadi personil SNK0048 tahun ini!"

"**EH?!** **BENAR?!**"

"Iya, aku nggak bohong. Lihat sini," Eren memamerkan sebuah poster di handphone-nya, "Kita boleh ngirim video tarian kita atau langsung datang ke Stohesstar buat seleksi." ia nyengir, "Gimana, Armin? Mikasa? Kita ikut?"

"B, bagaimana, ya…" gumamku agak bingung. Aku tidak mau ditangkap oleh para penentang hiburan lalu diadili. Keinginanku adalah menjadi personil SNK0048 ketika keadaan sudah tenang dan hiburan diperbolehkan.

"Ayolah! Kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang?" bujuk Eren, "Aku yakin, mereka menunggu kita untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka di sana!"

"Aku setuju dengan Eren," Mikasa memberi senyumnya yang jarang, "Kenapa tidak kita coba, Armin?"

Aku mengalah.

"Oke!" Eren menyodorkan kelingkingnya, "Kita bertiga berjanji: mulai hari ini kita akan berusaha menjadi personil di SNK0048!"

Aku dan Mikasa menyambut tautan kelingkingnya, "Kita janji!"

…

"Eren, kau saja yang mulai duluan," sahutku sambil memposisikan kamera. Eren berdehem-dehem, lalu memulai aksinya.

…

_Earlier than the calendar.  
I'm already rolling up my sleeves.  
Feels like the sun is coming close  
so I'm changing clothes for the season._

_Within the blue sea near the beach,  
I want to meet you splashing water barefooted._

_Your ponytail (is swinging)  
in the wind.  
You're running (I'm running)  
on the sand.  
Your ponytail (is swinging)  
when you turn your head.  
My summer is starting with your smile._

…

"Bagus, Eren." puji Mikasa. Eren tampak puas.

"Armin, kau selanjutnya!"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya!" Eren mendorongku ke depan layar, sementara aku merasa gugup ketika Mikasa menyorotkan kamera ke arahku.

"Siap? Satu, dua, tiga!"

…

_Come on, come on, lonely people._

_If you stay so depressed nothing will change._

_Everyone, everyone has their own worries._

_Let's just sing together and have fun._

…

"Armin!" seru Eren, "Kau harus menguasai perasaanmu! Jangan gugup kalau kau sudah menyanyi! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kita bertiga tidak bersama-sama menjadi personil SNK0048!"

"B, baik!"

Aku mencoba mengatur suaraku yang bergetar dan melupakan perasaan gugupku.

…

_All those unpleasant things,_

_blow them from the bottom of your belly into a balloon._

_And when it's fully bloated,_

_let's pierce it with a needle and make it pop!_

_You're not the only one who is low spirited._

_It's a road full of trials that everyone has to go through._

_Come on, let's detour from it tonight!_

_Uhho uhhoho, raise your war cry!_

_No one can stop us!_

_Uhho uhhoho, raise your fists! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Let's blow this dark atmosphere away! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

…

Eren mengangguk puas, tampak kembali bersemangat. Mikasa ikut mengangguk mendengar nada yang mengalun dari mulutku. Melihat mereka senang dengan penampilanku, membuatku semakin ingin menjadi bagian dari SNK0048.

Dan semoga saja, kami bertiga dapat bersama-sama menjadi personil _girlband_ itu.

…

"**KITA LULUS!**"

"A, apa?"

"**KITA LULUS!**" Eren mengulang bahagia, "**KITA LULUS SELEKSI PERTAMA!**"

"Kita… lulus…" aku merasa air mataku mulai tumpah. Mikasa hanya membagi senyum jarangnya, "Syukurlah."

"**HOREE!**" kami bertiga berpelukan bersama.

"Untuk ikut seleksi kedua, kita harus ke Stohesstar." Eren membaca arahan, "Kita bahkan diberi tiket digital untuk masuk ke sana."

"Harus ke Stohesstar?" aku membesarkan mata, "Meninggalkan Shiganshinastar?"

"Memang berat," Mikasa menyahut setengah menghibur, "Tapi itulah yang harus kita lakukan jika kita ingin mencapai mimpi kita."

"Kita bisa!" Eren menampilkan cengiran percaya dirinya, "Bersama-sama, bertiga!"

Aku tersenyum semangat, "Ya!"

…

Sungguh di luar dugaan. Ayah dan Ibu mendukung keinginanku.

"Kau bisa mengatasi mereka untuk mencapai mimpimu?" tanya Ayah, mendengar aku ingin menjadi anggota SNK0048. Aku mengangguk, "Ya, terserahlah. Kalau begitu, Ayah percayakan semuanya padamu, Armin."

Ibu tiba-tiba saja menangis, "Nak, kau ingin mencari malapetaka untuk mimpimu yang besar. Ibu pesankan berhati-hati di sana, ya."

Aku memeluk erat ibuku, "Aku akan merindukan Ibu dan Ayah," ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan menangis, Nak." Ayah tersenyum, "Jangan menangis di saat kau ingin mengejar mimpimu."

Aku menyalami tangan Ayah, "Terima kasih motivasinya, Ayah!" aku menyahut, menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah lagi. Ayah benar. Aku tidak boleh menangis saat aku ingin mencapai mimpiku.

"Aku berangkat!"

…

"Kau lama banget!" seru Eren dengan nada khawatir, "Kami sudah cemas, jangan-jangan kau membatalkan keinginanmu untuk tampil di sana!"

Aku tertawa, "Aku kan tidak ingkar janji!" tawaku, "Ayo, kita songsong mimpi kita!"

Kami pergi dengan pesawat. Meninggalkan Shiganshinastar, menuju kota di mana impian kami berada. Stohesstar.

_Kami akan menggapai mimpi kami. Segera._


	2. Eren's Side

**SNK0048**

**AU, AT, OOC, Universe**

**Genderbend: Semua Cowok Jadi Cewek**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AKB0048 © Yang Punyaa~ #blar**

…

**Personil n' Nama yang Mereka Teruskan**

Eren Jaeger (Irvina)

Armin Arlert (Erdine)

Mikasa Ackerman (Nanachan)

Jean Kirschstein (Aurora)

Bertholdt Hoover (Gunter)

Reiner Braun (Mickey)

Christa Lenz (Petrina)

Sasha Blouse (Hanzoë)

Annie Leondhart (Revilee)

…

**Here We Go!**

…

Sembilan orang di atas panggung menari dengan atraktif dan penuh gelora. Irama sepatu mereka mengiringi musik dan nyanyian yang mereka bawa. Para penonton berseru riuh penuh semangat, mengikuti nada yang dibawakan.

…

_Keep your weapons aimed_

_Here come the chilling face_

_Pushing down on fear_

_Jump on the necks of monsters_

_You can't hide yourself_

_You can't run_

_We're fighting for our lives_

_And we just can not loose again_

_There's not much time_

_Be ready to fight_

_Do it_

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

…

Siapa mereka?

Mereka adalah personil SNK0048.

Mereka melewati beragam tantangan sebelum menjadi idola.

Dan kali ini, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang salah satu di antara mereka.

Kisah seorang Eren Jaeger dan perjalanan menuju impiannya.

…

**SNK0048 – JOURNEY**

**Eren Jaeger's Side**

**(Alur Cerita **_**Nyaris **_**Sesuai Kronologi di AKB0048)**

…

Aku, Armin, dan Mikasa pernah berjanji untuk menjadi personil SNK0048 bersama-sama. Dan kami berangkat ke Stohesstar untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu.

"Kira-kira berapa banyak yang ikut audisi ini, ya?" tanya Armin.

"Yang jelas banyak." Mikasa angkat bicara, lalu menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Mungkin mereka lebih terampil dari kita."

"Hei, jangan menyerah!" seruku, "Masa kita udah bermental kalah sekarang? Belum apa-apa, kok!"

Mikasa mengangguk. Armin hanya mendesah, "Yah, Eren benar."

"Kita harus berikan yang terbaik dari kita," aku tersenyum sambil terus menelusuri koridor, "Dengan begitu, kita bertiga bis—"

**DUAKGH!** Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang.

"Argh!" jeritku, "Hoi, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!"

"Apa katamu?!" gadis berambut coklat keabu-abuan di hadapanku menggeram, "Seenaknya main tuduh. Kau yang harusnya lihat jalan, Buta!"

Gerak refleksku mulai. Aku mengangkat tangan, hendak memberinya pelajaran.

"Eren." Mikasa menangkap tanganku, "Jangan berkelahi."

"Maaf ya," tiba-tiba Armin menyahut, "Lain kali kami akan hati-hati."

"Hoi, Armin! Kan aku yang menabraknya, bukan kau!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menyeringai, "Terserahlah." ucapnya pendek. Ia kemudian berlalu dari pandangan kami.

"Lebih baik kita langsung ke bilik kita," ujar Armin sambil menarik lengan bajuku. Aku menurut dan kami pergi ke bilik untuk menaruh barang-barang.

…

Aku menatap Shiganshinastar yang mulai menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku tidak menyesal—justru aku berbangga hati dengan keberangkatanku ke Stohesstar ini. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku bisa bersinar—di depan semua warga Shiganshinastar!

"Kita cari makan, yuk," ajak Armin, "Sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Ayo, ayo!" aku bangkit, baru menyadari kalau dari tadi aku belum makan, "Aku sudah lapar, nih."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk. Kami pergi keluar, menuju kamar makan. Di sana, sudah banyak orang-orang mengantri. Sepertinya kita mendapat makanan di sini dengan cara prasmanan. Aku, Armin, dan Mikasa ikut mengantri. Kami tidak mau ketinggalan untuk ngantri atau kami akan kelaparan sepanjang pesawat—maksudku selama di pesawat.

…

"Argh! Antriannya panjang benar!" seruku sebal.

"Apa boleh buat. Banyak juga orang yang mau pergi ke Stohesstar," ucap Armin, "Yang penting, sekarang kita dapat makanan."

Kami duduk di sebuah meja lalu mulai memutilasi steak masing-masing. Aku berusaha menggapai sebotol saus lemon di sampingku—namun seorang gadis dengan cepat menyambarnya.

"Eh! Kamu lagi!" seruku bebarengan dengannya.

"Tapi aku duluan ambil ini," tukasnya seraya menyemprotkan isi saus lemon ke atas steaknya, "Nih. Udah."

Aku merampas botol itu dan dengan geram menyemprotkan saus lemon tebal-tebal ke atas daging makan malamku.

"Kau mau ke Stohesstar juga?" tanya Armin ramah, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Maunya tahu urusan orang!" sergah gadis itu tajam. Armin langsung berhenti bicara. Aku mempelototi anak itu, "Hoi, jangan kasar-kasar, dong! Dia kan tanya baik-baik!"

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Heh, tanya baik-baik? Tanya rahasia orang itu kata yang lebih tepat!"

"Dasar gak sopan!" aku memanas.

"Eren!" seru Armin dan Mikasa kompak, "Minum ini." Mikasa menempelkan segelas dingin limun ke lenganku. Aku duduk kembali dan menyeruput habis limun itu.

"Maafkan aku kalau bertanya tentang rahasiamu," Armin tampak menyesal.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa lah. Aku akan beritahu, tapi diam-diam, ya. Banyak orang berbahaya di sini." gadis itu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Kami mendekat.

"_Aku akan ikut audisi SNK0048!_" bisiknya dengan senyum mengembang.

…

"**EH?! KAU JUGA?!**"

…

"Mari kita simpulkan. Sudah ada empat orang yang ingin ikut audisi SNK0048 di atas pesawat ini. Empat orang itu adalah aku, kau, dia, dan Jean." aku menghitung dengan tangan sembari menunjuk Armin, Mikasa, dan gadis berambut coklat keabu-abuan itu. Ternyata, namanya adalah Jean Kirschstein. Dia berasal dari perhentian kami sebelumnya—Trostar.

"Bisa jadi ada yang lebih banyak," Armin menduga, "Tempat-tempat yang sudah kita singgahi sebelum ke Stohesstar adalah Trostar, Daupastar, dan Jinaestar."

"Maksudmu, masih ada lagi para calon murid SNK0048 yang masuk ke pesawat ini?!" seruku sambil memegang kepala, "Lama-lama aku jadi pusing."

"Huh. Mereka nggak akan bisa mengalahkan aku," Jean membalas seraya mengibaskan rambutnya, "Aku ini terkenal populer. Dan aku nggak bohong."

"Terserah kau lah. Kita lihat saja nanti," aku menggemelutukkan gigi, tak mau kalah. Mengesalkan benar anak satu ini. Sombongnya minta ampun!

**DUAARRR! **Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan, membuat kami melongok ke asal suara.

"Ada apa?" seru Armin cemas.

"_Kami mendeteksi adanya peserta audisi SNK0048 di sini!_" seru sebuah suara. Aku yakin, itu adalah orang-orang kontra SNK0048—dengan kata lain: **DES**.

"**HE?! MEREKA SUDAH TAHU?!**"

"_Kami akan mengecek tiap penumpang. Jangan harap kalian akan lolos!_"

"Kita harus sembunyi," ucap Mikasa singkat. Lalu ia menarik tanganku dan Armin menuju ke lorong.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Jean mengikuti kami.

**DUAARRR!** Ledakan lainnya terdengar. Sepertinya mereka gemas sekali ingin menangkap para peserta audisi. Aku melihat seorang gadis tampak berlari menjauh dari ledakan.

"Sini!" seru keras.

"Hoi, Eren!" Jean menimpuk kepalaku dengan kepalan tangannya, "Jangan bantu orang asing!"

"Kau yang orang asing!" gerutuku kesal.

Gadis itu berlari menuju kami. Ia melompat menubrukku tepat sebelum sebuah tembakan dilancarkan ke arahnya.

**BRUKGH!**

"Ah! M, maaf!" serunya kecil.

"Cepatlah! Kita harus pergi!"

Kami berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong. **DUAARRR! **Entah kenapa, suara ledakan makin terdengar. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu kalau kami akan mengikuti audisi SNK0048 di Stohesstar. Aku makin mempercepat langkah.

**DUAARRR!**

Ledakan terjadi di hadapanku.

"Eren!" seru Armin yang sudah berada di seberang.

"Larilah!" seruku. Sementara itu, dua orang pasukan DES menyergapku dan gadis pirang di sampingku—entah siapa namanya.

"Berjuanglah!" seru Jean sebelum hilang ditelan lorong lain. Aku mengangguk lemah, mencondongkan kepalaku ke arah gadis itu, "Kita harus kabur, bagaimanapun caranya."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap dan melemparnya, membuat orang-orang itu kaget dan melepas tangan kami.

"Kerja bagus!" sahutku semangat, "Ayo, kita cari yang lain!"

Kami segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat aman sambil memperkirakan di mana Jean, Mikasa, dan Armin berada.

"Itu mereka!"

**DUAARRR! **Lagi-lagi sebuah ledakan terjadi di hadapanku.

"Awas!" pekikku, menyambar gadis berambut pirang itu lalu berbalik arah. Pesawat DES sudah mengepung kami dari arah sana.

"B, bagaimana ini…?" bisik gadis itu pelan.

Aku menutup mata, kebingungan. Situasi kami sungguh tidak menguntungkan.

…

"_In a corner of this world_

_Like a mirage_

_One day the field of our dreams_

_Was suddenly born._"

Aku membuka mata, kaget. Aku mengenal lagu ini! Pioneer!

"SNK0048!" seruku bersemangat. Seorang gadis berambut coklat tertawa, mengedip ke arahku.

"Kemari, para kandidat murid SNK0048!" serunya bersemangat, "Semua! Go!"

…

_No one had any expectation over us._

_We were just twenty two seeds until the day_

_We would all bloom._

_We are the Team A!_

_We are the pioneers._

_March on, Team A!_

_We have to believe._

_Come on, let's bet on ourselves!_

_We have nothing to lose._

_We are the Team A!_

_We are the pioneers._

_March on, Team A!_

_Let our sweat flow._

_Now everything will begin._

_Let's remember once again_

_how earnest we were._

…

Aku takjub melihat mereka bertarung melawan DES. Dengan pedang kilat, mereka menebas pesawat DES tersebut. **BOOM!** Dan ledakan terjadi lagi—namun ini berarti kemenangan.

"Revilee…!" ujarku dengan napas tertahan, "Dan Hanzoë!"

"Hai, anak-anak!" ujar Hanzoë ceria, "Ayo, cepat ikut kami!"

Dengan gembira, aku naik ke papan luncur Revilee dan gadis di sampingku naik ke papan luncur Hanzoë.

"Pegangan yang kuat," Revilee memperingatkan sebelum ia meluncur bebas di udara bersama papan luncurnya. Kami pergi menembus pasukan DES menuju pesawat SNK0048.

"Tunggu—yang lainnya?" seruku setengah berteriak.

"Aku yakin, teman-temanku sudah menangani mereka," sahut Revilee, "Kami harus menurunkan kalian dulu di tempat yang aman."

…

"Armin!" seruku heboh, "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Armin turun dari papan luncur Erdine—personil SNK0048—lalu tersenyum, "Ya, aku nggak apa-apa."

"Mikasa?"

"Ada di sini!" personil SNK0048 lainnya, Nanachan, melambai riang.

"Jean?"

"Aku oke," terdengar sebuah suara di pojok ruangan. Kami semua dapat melihat gadis berambut coklat abu-abu itu kelelahan.

"Jadi, semua ada, ya?" tanya Revilee, "Baguslah." ia menoleh ke seorang gadis berambut hitam, "Kita berangkat, Gunter."

"Okay!"

…

Aku tersenyum kepada si gadis pirang yang belum kuketahui namanya, "Jadi, kau ikut audisi SNK0048 juga ya? Eren Jaeger."

Ia tersenyum, "Christa Lenz. Salam kenal."

Pesawat SNK0048 masih terus melaju, meninggalkan pertempuran udara. Menuju cita-cita kami. Impian kami. Dan semua itu berada di Stohesstar.

_Sebentar lagi, kami akan menjadi bintang!_


	3. Mikasa's Side

**SNK0048**

**AU, AT, OOC, Universe**

**Genderbend: Semua Cowok Jadi Cewek**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AKB0048 © Yang Punyaa~ #plak**

…

**Personil n' Nama yang Mereka Teruskan**

Eren Jaeger (Irvina)

Armin Arlert (Erdine)

Mikasa Ackerman (Nanachan)

Jean Kirschstein (Aurora)

Bertholdt Hoover (Gunter)

Reiner Braun (Mickey)

Christa Lenz (Petrina)

Sasha Blouse (Hanzoë)

Annie Leondhart (Revilee)

…

**Here We Go!**

…

Nada diteruskan, mengiringi langkah kaki mereka menuju akhir lagu. Cahaya-cahaya mereka masih terus bersinar, menerangi panggung dan semua orang. Mereka mengeluarkan seluruh energi yang mereka miliki habis-habisan.

…

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_Keep your weapons aimed_

_Here comes the chilling face_

_Pushing down on fear_

_Jump on the necks of monsters_

_You can't hid yourself_

_You can't run_

_We're fighting for our lives_

_And we just can not loose again_

_There's not much time_

_Be ready to fight_

_Do it_

_Was it shocking for you?_

_Something is scaring you_

_Enemies will hunt you_

_No matter what you do_

…

Siapa mereka?

Mereka adalah personil SNK0048.

Mereka melewati beragam tantangan sebelum menjadi idola.

Dan kali ini, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang salah satu di antara mereka.

Kisah seorang Mikasa Ackerman dan audisi penuh marabahaya.

…

**SNK0048 – DANGEROUS**

**Mikasa Ackerman's Side**

**(Alur Cerita **_**Nyaris **_**Sesuai Kronologi di AKB0048)**

…

Pesawat tersebut membawa kami ke Stohesstar. Perjalanan panjang akan kami lewati sebelum mencapai bintang tersebut.

Pesawat khusus SNK0048 itu sangat menakjubkan. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali bilik, ruang latihan, ruang makan, pemandian air panas—hampir semua fasilitas ada di sana. Namun yang paling mengagumkan adalah banyaknya para peserta yang lolos audisi pertama. Aku yakin, mereka semua pasti punya bakat. Dan hari ini, kami diminta untuk mengikuti audisi kedua.

Yang ternyata adalah…

…

"Selamat siang, anak-anak." sapa seorang wanita berambut putih, "Namaku adalah Riko, dan aku yang akan mengetes kalian untuk audisi kedua kali ini. Silahkan masuk ke pintu di sebelah sana," ucapnya tenang sambil menunjuk dengan tangannya yang putih.

Dengan gembira, kami masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dan menghadapi hal yang sama sekali tidak kami duga.

"Kalian semua harus mengalahkan robot-robot ini. Hanya itu saja audisinya."

…

"**EHHH?!**" jeritan terdengar di mana-mana.

"Kita harus ngalahin robot?!" Jean mengulang kencang.

"M, masa…?" ujar Christa.

"… **NGALAHIN ROBOT?!**" seru Eren dramatis.

…

… audisi kekerasan!

Dan mulailah kami melawan robot-robot itu satu persatu. Mencoba mengalahkan mereka dengan menendang, memukul, melempar—semua sia-sia.

Yah, _hampir_ semua. Masih ada yang tidak mengecewakan Riko.

Aku dapat lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, buktinya.

"Bagus sekali, Mikasa Ackerman," ujar Riko puas, "Dengan demikian, audisi hari ini berakhir. Semua dipersilahkan beristirahat ke bilik masing-masing."

Hari yang melelahkan itu berakhir juga.

…

Aku dapat mendengar gerutuan gadis-gadis lain dari sini. Tentu saja, semua tidak dapat menyangka kalau audisi kedua akan menjadi seperti ini. Audisi idola, lagi. Tak ada yang menduga audisi idola adalah audisi kekerasan.

Aku ingin mengelilingi pesawat ini. Siapa tahu aku mendapatkan jawaban mengapa audisi hari ini adalah audisi yang… eum, _abnormal_.

"Mikasa?" panggil Eren, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan," sahutku, "Eren mau ikut?"

Kami menemukan sebuah tempat menarik di lorong. Aku akui, yang menarik dari tempat itu bukanlah ruangannya, tapi penghuninya. Mereka semua—personil SNK0048—tengah menarikan sebuah lagu.

…

_Always in isolation_

_without words for_

_freedom's compensation._

_The indifferent walls,_

_it can't even endure._

_Become a rolling stone!_

_Move with your own mind!_

_Burn hotly until the fire expires._

_The times are changing._

_Become a rolling rock!_

_You linger now at the place where you are!_

_Time is flowing away._

_A hidden enthusiasm._

_We're the team K!_

…

"Wah, anggota SNK0048 giat banget!" puji Eren sambil terus mengintip latihan mereka. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk, terpesona oleh gerakan para personil yang atraktif dan menawan. Mereka sangat dinamis, dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka ketika mereka tengah menari. Perlahan, aku tersenyum.

"Yosh! Besok, kita harus berjuang lebih giat!" seru Eren semangat, "Hahaha! Aku pasti akan jadi anggota SNK0048!"

Tiba-tiba musik terhenti.

"Eren!" desisku kaget, "Perhatian mereka jadi teralih pada kita!"

…

"Pada malam ini, bagian terakhir dari audisi kedua akan dilaksanakan," ujar Riko lantang, "Kalian akan mengawal para personil SNK0048 untuk melaksanakan konser di Sinastar! Seperti yang kita ketahui, planet tersebut berada di bawah larangan hiburan yang penuh. Oleh karena itu, diharapkan kesungguhan hati dan kerja sama dari kalian semua untuk mengawal para anggota 00. Sekali saja kalian tercerai berai, kalian akan musnah!"

Terdengar desisan ngeri dari berbagai penjuru.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, masuk ke pesawat. Semoga kalian semua selamat selama berada di sana."

Dengan perasaan bercampur, kami semua masuk ke dalam pesawat khusus yang diluncurkan ke Sinastar. Aku merasa lenganku dipeluk seseorang. Armin? Oh, Jean.

"Kau takut?" bisiknya.

"Tidak juga. Separuh, kurasa…" aku membalas.

"Duh, semoga di sana kita nggak apa-apa."

Ya, jelas apa-apa. Soalnya aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di bawah sana.

Aku memeluk pistolku sambil mengatur napas.

…

"Halo, minna-san! Kon-ba-wa!"

Musik memenuhi udara, membuat semua orang di sana ricuh.

"_I'm on the stage that I longed to stand on  
amid loud cheering, clapping and excitement  
through my tough lessons I've overcome my barriers,  
and today I have my chance, the curtain opens!_

…"

Musik mulai menghilang dari kepalaku, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah percikan merah nampak.

"Semua, bersiap!" seru Riko, mengomando semua gadis untuk bertarung. Dengan segera, kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing dan…

… memulai pertempuran.

…

_There were days when I was the only one who couldn't dance  
And cried on the way home_

Aku meloncat, kaget melihat sebuah peluru besar melayang ke arahku. Syukurlah, timingku tepat. Gadis-gadis lain mulai menembaki para musuh dengan pistol mereka. Aku menarget sebuah robot, menguncinya, lalu melepaskan peluru ke arahnya.

**BOOOMM!** Ledakan menghiasi pemandangan yang kering. Suasana semakin kelam.

_And days when I couldn't sing the way I wanted to  
And lost confidence_

Terkaget-kaget aku ketika menengadah ke angkasa. Hujan peluru diluncurkan oleh pesawat musuh ke arah kami, membuat para gadis terpaksa mengangkat tameng sinar masing-masing.

_My rivals always  
Seemed to shine_

Kembali, ledakan terjadi di mana-mana, membuat setengah dari peserta putus asa. Aku berusaha untuk terus menghindar dengan cara berlari ke tempat yang teduh.

"Sial! Hujan peluru ini nggak ada habisnya!" aku mendengar Jean berseru.

Dia benar. Hujan peluru ini seakan tak ada habisnya. Atau mungkin, memang tidak ada habisnya.

_Dreams lie in your sweat  
They're flowers that bloom little by little  
Your efforts will never let you down_

"Mikasa!" seru Eren, muncul dari arah yang tak terduga.

"Eren!" seruku senang, bersyukur gadis itu selamat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana cara kita melawan mereka? Hujan peluru masih menyerbu, nih!"

Aku menengadah ke langit, agak bingung. Eren benar. Dengan hujan peluru, kami kewalahan melindungi diri sekaligus menyerang. Senjata yang ada hanyalah senapan panjang yang…

… bisa menarget musuh!

_Dreams lie in your sweat  
They bud and keep waiting  
Until your wishes come true, as they surely will one day_

"Eren, kita bisa." ucapku, "Kunci targetmu."

Eren mengangkat kepala. Target yang ia pikirkan mungkin pesawat hitam yang memberi kami badai peluru. Dengan segera ia mengangkat senapannya.

**DOR!**

Sayang, ia belum sempat melakukan apa-apa ketika senapan itu dihabisi oleh peluru-peluru dari angkasa.

"**SENAPANNYA!**" seru Eren kaget.

"**EREN, AWAS!**"

Sebuah peluru meluncur ke arahnya. Segera, aku meloncat dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

"**MIKASA!**"

…

_Di mana…?_

Pertanyaan tersebut mengambang dalam otakku.

Ah, badanku terasa perih. Tampaknya aku terluka berat. Apa iya? Yang penting Eren selamat.

"_Mikasa…!_" sepertinya aku mendengar suara. Siapa Mikasa? Oh, itu namaku. Siapa yang memanggilku, kalau begitu?

Sebuah siluet mulai menampakkan bentuk aslinya. Eren? Eren…? Kau kah itu? Eren?

"_Eren…_"

"**MIKASA!**" seru Eren heboh, lantas memelukku erat-erat, "Syukurlah! Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa!"

"Aku… tidak apa-apa…" aku mencoba memberinya senyum terbaikku.

"Yokatta na!" hei, Eren, kenapa ada air di pelupuk matamu? Apa yang kau tangisi, "Kita lulus, Mikasa! Bayangkan; kita lulus!"

"Lu… lus?" otakku berusaha mencerna maksudnya.

_Lulus…_

_**OH!**_

"B, beneran?! Kita lulus?"

"Iya! Para anggota SNK0048 juga memberi selamat pada kita seusai audisi! Bayangkan; seluruh robot yang dikerahkan untuk melawan kita itu, semuanya milik 00! Jadi seluruh peluru itu sebenarnya imitasi—tidak dapat membunuh kita!"

Tak terasa, ada air menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Eren, kau dan aku—kita bisa menggapai mimpi bersama-sama. Syukurlah.

"Oh ya, peluru yang mengenaimu—" Eren menyahut, "Apa perutmu baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Bukannya peluru itu imitasi?"

Eren mengernyit, "Tidak, Mikasa. Peluru yang mengenaimu itu asli. Semua tidak tahu siapa yang menembakkannya. Grr, kalau orang itu kutemukan, akan kucincang dia!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar opininya. Yah, siapa peduli.

Yang penting aku dan Eren sudah berhasil mencapai mimpi kami. Bersama-sama.

_Sekarang, waktunya untuk bersinar!_


	4. Jean's Side

**SNK0048**

**AU, AT, OOC, Universe**

**Genderbend: Semua Cowok Jadi Cewek**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AKB0048 © Yang Punyaa~ #buk**

…

**Personil n' Nama yang Mereka Teruskan**

Eren Jaeger (Irvina)

Armin Arlert (Erdine)

Mikasa Ackerman (Nanachan)

Jean Kirschstein (Aurora)

Bertholdt Hoover (Gunter)

Reiner Braun (Mickey)

Christa Lenz (Petrina)

Sasha Blouse (Hanzoë)

Annie Leondhart (Revilee)

…

**Here We Go!**

…

Serentak, mereka semua memberi salam hormat, mengakhiri rangkaian konser hari itu. Bergandengan tangan, kesembilan gadis di atas panggung melambai dengan senyum khas masing-masing. Konser yang bergemuruh itu pada akhirnya selesai juga.

…

"Capek." ujar seorang gadis berambut abu-abu kecoklatan sambil membuka kaleng soft drink.

"Kita udah ngelakuin yang terbaik," gadis tertinggi dengan rambut hitam memberi senyum simpulnya.

"Lagu penghabisan itu atraktif banget," gadis lain menyahut, "Kakiku lumayan juga nih, terlatih."

"Besok, latihan lagi?" tanya sosok berambut pirang di pojok sambil tersenyum.

"**YA DONG!**"

Tawa semangat berderai, mengirimkan keajaiban persahabatan ke seluruh isi bintang.

…

Siapa mereka?

Mereka adalah personil SNK0048.

Mereka melewati beragam tantangan sebelum menjadi idola.

Dan kali ini, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang salah satu di antara mereka.

Kisah seorang Jean Kirschstein dan latihannya untuk menjadi bintang.

…

**SNK0048 – TIRED**

**Jean Kirschstein's Side**

**(Alur Cerita **_**Nyaris **_**Sesuai Kronologi di AKB0048)**

…

Stohesstar adalah tempat yang indah untukku. Orang-orangnya ramah, menyenangkan, dan sangat bersahabat. Kedatangan murid SNK0048 generasi 104 disambut mereka dengan sangat baik. Bahkan kami sempat berkenalan dengan beberapa orang di sana.

Stohesstar dan SNK0048 benar-benar mengesankan.

Kami mengagumi panggung megah tepat SNK0048 menari di Stohesstar. Segalanya yang menyangkut tentang 00 sangat unik. Semua orang di sini menggemari mereka. Menjadi bagian dari SNK0048 tampaknya akan menorehkan sejarah baru yang mengesankan dalam hidupku.

"Waah… besarnya kamar!"

Kami berlima mengagumi kamar yang diberikan kepada kami selama berada di gedung SNK0048.

"Baguslah, kalian menyukainya," Erdine tersenyum, "Kalian akan sekamar dengan generasi 103, lho. Berkawan baik, ya!"

"Hah? Generasi 103?"

"Iya. Mereka ada di bagian kostum sekarang," Hanzoë menyahut riang, "Ayo, kita kunjungi mereka!"

Kami berbondong-bondong pergi ke ruangan tempat kostum. Di sana, ada empat orang gadis yang sedang bercengkrama sambil memasang aksesori mereka.

"Yo, 103." Revilee memanggil mereka, "Perkenalkan, angkatan 104!"

"Oh, mereka sudah datang?" seorang gadis berambut coklat berseru semangat, "Salam kenal, 104!"

"Salam kenal…" kami menjawab hampir bebarengan.

"Aku Sasha Blouse. Selamat ya, kalian sudah berjuang habis-habisan untuk terpilih jadi murid SNK0048—kalian beruntung banget, lho!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam di sudut berdiri, memberi kami semua senyumnya yang sederhana, "Namaku Bertholdt Hoover. Salam kenal."

Gadis di sampingnya mengangkat muka, "Reiner Braun."

"Annie Leondhart." gadis terakhir menutup perkenalan.

"Yosh! Sekarang, berkemaslah kalian, 104!" perintah Aurora, "Jangan lupa untuk bersih-bersih. Besok kita akan mulai latihan, jadi bersenang-senanglah dulu malam ini!"

…

"Oh ya, pakaianku ini harus ditaruh ke mana?" tanyaku pada Sasha yang sedang membereskan selimut di tempat tidurnya. Sasha tersenyum, "Taruh saja bajumu di lemari situ. Mau kubantu?"

Aku menggeleng singkat, "Terima kasih, Sasha." lalu mengatur pakaianku dalam lemari kayu yang dicat jingga.

"Ahh… kamar baru!" Eren menjerit riang, menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Kau ini bukannya berkemas," sahutku sebal.

"Kau terlalu rajin!" Eren balas meledek, lantas melempar sebuah bantal ke arahku.

"Mau perang bantal, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak?!"

Sasha memojok ketika kami beraksi.

"Kena kau!"

"Hiyaaat…!"

**BUKGH! BAKK! DAK! DAK! PLEK!**

Krieet.

"Oh, hai! Apa kalian sudah—"

**BUAK!** Sebuah bantal menimpuk Nanachan dengan segera.

"Ups…" gumam kami berdua kompak.

"Nanachan!" sapa Sasha.

Nanachan tidak bergerak.

"Err… maafkan kami, kalau kami sudah—"

**DAK!** Eren jatuh terkena lemparan bantal. Nanachan berdiri dengan mulut penuh senyum.

"Jadi… kalian juga suka main perang bantal, ya…?"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"**AYO KITA MAIN PERANG BANTAL!**" seru Nanachan semangat, lantas menyambar bantal dari kasur Sasha dan mulai menyerangku. Permainan kembali hidup—sepertinya kamarku heboh benar ributnya. Bahkan kali ini, Sasha ikut berperan.

Aku tidak menyangka—00 adalah tempat yang sangat mengasyikkan!

…

"Eren, sial! Kepalaku sakit tahu!"

"Yah, siapa suruh kau nggak menghindar?!" Eren mengelak dari pernyataan 'kepala Jean sakit tertimpuk bantal yang dilempar Eren sekuat tenaga'. Aku mendelik, "Siapa suruh kau melempar terlampau keras, heh?!"

"Namanya juga perang!"

"Ini kan bukan per—"

**BRAK!** Sekali lagi, kesialan menimpaku.

"Oy! Kau minggir bisa tidak?!" teriakku jengkel pada gadis di hadapanku. Eh—itu Mikasa.

_Ohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidakohtidako htidakohtidakohtidak! __Habislah__aku__!_

"Ii," Mikasa menyingkir. Hah, dia nggak marah? Syukurlah.

"Mikasa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Eren. Mikasa melirik foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding, "Melihat-lihat Pusat Nova."

"Pusat Nova?"

"Bagian tengah dari SNK0048, tempat kau memimpin lagu." Mikasa membalas. Matanya masih menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang dalam foto.

"Eh…" sepertinya Eren masih tidak mengerti.

"Pusat Nova terakhir itu, Irvina ke-2, kan?" tanyaku. Mikasa mengangguk, "Sebelum Irvina, ada Pixy ke-44, dan sebelumnya lagi ada Dally ke-27."

"Namun sekarang, Pusat Nova ditiadakan…" sebuah suara mengagetkan kami.

"P, Petrina!" seru kami kompak.

"Yo, Beginner!" gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku sungguh-sungguh heran, kenapa sekarang posisi tengah yang ingin kami perebutkan itu dihilangkan. Padahal waktu itu, kami sudah berkompetisi dengan ketat untuk meraihnya!"

"Eh? Petrina mau jadi Pusat Nova?" tanya Eren polos.

"Ya iyalah! Semuanya juga mau, lho!" Petrina tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Eren, "Ya sudah! Waktunya makan malam sekarang. Ayo kita makan, 104!"

…

Hari yang baru telah muncul.

Hari di mana kami akan belajar menarikan lagu-lagu SNK0048.

Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu.

"Akhirnya…!" teriak Eren semangat, "Belajar dance! Dance! Dance-dance-dance-dance…"

"Oi, urusai!" seruku gusar, "Ingat kita ada di tempat umum, lho! Jangan berisik!"

"Tapi yah, belajar dance itu kan yang paling kita tunggu sekarang," Armin tersenyum, "Sejujurnya, aku juga nggak sabar, nih."

"Ya kan?" Eren tertawa, "Aku juga nggak sabar!"

Kereta masih terus melaju, mengantarkan kami ke tempat latihan.

…

_Which one of the stars that are scattered in the sky shines the most?_

_Even if I'm asked such a question,_

_no one has the answer._

_Beyond the darkness_

_There is a light that can't be seen from here_

…

"Kau yang di belakang! Bergerak lebih dinamis lagi!" guru kami, Keith-Sensei, membentak.

"I, iya!" dengan segera, Christa memperbaiki posisinya.

"Yang di sana! Rapikan koreografimu! Jangan belepotan!"

"Baik!" Eren yang kakinya memang sudah ke mana-mana segera menyeiramakan langkahnya dengan lagu.

…

_The frustration and futility of keeping on struggling in a corner of the stage._

_Are parts of your youth, too?_

…

"Berhenti!" Keith-Sensei berseru, "Apa kalian masih ingat lagunya?!"

"Ma-masih!" kami berseru dalam keletihan. Sumpah, latihan ini lebih parah daripada audisi kedua.

Lagu kembali dilanjutkan…

…

_Girls,__the dawn will come soon!_

_The future you dreamed of is starting now, wow wow…_

_Girls,__never give up!_

_Throw away all your sadness!_

_You have to run with all your might,_

_with all your might!_

…

"Hentikan lagunya!" muka Keith-Sensei menggalak, "Bertholdt! Apa kau tidak ingat gerakan selanjutnya?!"

Bertholdt menunduk.

"Ya ampun, kalian." Keith-Sensei facepalm, "Ya sudah. Kau!" dengan segera, Sensei menunjuk ke arah Mikasa, "Siapa namamu? Err, Misaka?"

"Mikasa desu," Mikasa membalas.

"Ya, kau, Mikasa. Gantikan posisi Bertholdt!" perintah Keith-Sensei.

"Eh? Posisiku?" Bertholdt tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan Sensei.

"Iya, posisimu. Kau tuli atau apa?!" Keith-Sensei membalas, "Bertholdt, kau mundur ke belakang. Mattaku, kenapa kau nggak ada kemajuan sama sekali sejak pertama kali?!"

Bertholdt mundur dengan muka murung.

"Maaf, Sensei." tiba-tiba kami mendengar Mikasa menyahut. Dengan segera, semuanya menoleh.

"Tapi, saya tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Bertholdt. Saya baru bergabung dan masih belum mahir menarikan koreografi lagu ini. Tolong izinkan saya memperhatikan tarian kakak-kakak generasi 103."

Bertholdt tampak kaget mendengar penuturan Mikasa.

"Mikasa…" Eren juga terkejut dengan reaksi sahabatnya.

"Kau ini!" tiba-tiba saja aku membentaknya. Aku tidak terima dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Mikasa. Bertholdt sudah berjuang keras untuk menampilkan tarian terbaiknya—dan kau malah—

"Bertholdt sudah berusaha untuk tampil bersinar dalam latihan hari ini, kan?!" seruku keras, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!"

Mikasa menatapku, heran bercampur menantang.

"J, Jean, sudahlah…" Armin mencoba menenangkanku.

"Kau nggak dengar apa yang ia katakan barusan, Armin?!" aku balas membentak. Armin mundur selangkah, terkejut dengan reaksi yang ia dapatkan.

"Hoi, berhenti bertengkar!" seru Keith-Sensei, "Latihan hari ini dibatalkan! **TITIK!**"

…

Aku bisa melihat Bertholdt menangis di tepi sungai. Air matanya mengalir deras menuruni pipinya yang putih bersih. Di sampingnya, Reiner mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu. Annie juga ada di sana, hanya termenung. Sementara Sasha mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Tak usah kaupikirkan, Bertholdt," aku dapat mendengar perkataan Reiner, "Kau sudah menampilkan yang terbaik. Hanya saja, mungkin tidak sebaik kemarin."

"Apa penampilanku memang buruk, ya?" Bertholdt mengusap air matanya. Annie menggeleng, "Hanya saja kau kurang bertenaga hari ini."

"Bertholdt," Sasha memanggil. Senyumnya mengembang, "Kita harus mencoba lagi besok! Aku yakin, besok kau sudah membaik! Kami tahu kalau kakimu sakit. Tadi malam kau terjatuh di tangga, kan?"

Bertholdt tersenyum, melihat teman-teman seangkatannya menghibur. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Senyumku ikut mengembang.

"Bertholdt!" seruku, mengagetkan gadis-gadis generasi 103, "Besok, semangat ya!"

Bertholdt menoleh. Tersenyum riang, "Terima kasih, Jean!"

_SNK0048 adalah tempat di mana kau berbagi kebahagiaan dan menanggung duka bersama. Akan kujaga semua kenangan itu baik-baik._


End file.
